A device described in Patent Document 1 has been known as a handle device for a vehicle configured to be mounted on a door of the vehicle.
In this conventional example, the handle device is formed by rotatably connecting a lock knob and an inner door handle (operating sections) on a handle base. The front end of an inner cable of a cable device is locked to an engagement portion formed in each operating section. Rotational operating force on the operating section is transmitted to a latch lock unit through the inner cable.